By any other name
by BritishNinjaChick
Summary: A oneshot about Lucy Saxon and Rose, and how similar they really are. If Rose had met the master first, would she have turned out the same? tell me what you think


**Hey, this is my first post in quite a while, and my first post for Doctor who. It's about the comparison between Lucy Saxon and Rose Tyler as I see them. Please tell me what you think, if only to tell me that writing for Doctor who is not my strong point! Thanks :D**

Female. Young. Blonde (by most accounts). Relatively ordinary. Beautiful.

That was where the similarities ended.

One was from a middle-class family, one stepford mother, one hard-working father, one annoying little brother. She had had the best education. Gone to all the best schools with all the best teachers. She'd even had a tutor to help her with her maths. She did not get particularly high marks in school, but that didn't matter, her father could support her. Her life was dull, dictated by her status. She was expected to take a job in her father's business and marry a man who was suitable for her status in life. She dreamed of being powerful.

The other grew up on an estate. Her father had died in a hit-and-run accident when she was just one year old and she lived in a small flat in the middle of the city with her strong-minded mother and her steady boyfriend. She left school aged sixteen, to run off with Jimmy Stone, who had left her, not one month later. With no qualifications, she had few options. That was how she found herself, aged nineteen, stuck in a dead-end job with no chance of leaving, expecting to marry Mickey and move out of her mum's flat, to his. Still, she dreamed of travel.

Then, she met him.

She first saw him at one of her father's parties. The man, Harry Saxon new to politics, strongly charismatic and strangely handsome. He had kissed her hand and she had fallen. A year later, they were married. Her father couldn't have been happier. Except, that was when the secrets came out. She discovered that her husband, Harry Saxon, was in fact an ancient Time Lord with the name, The Master. She would have been worried, except, except he showed her the truth. He took her to the end of the universe. He showed her the horrors, the pain, the pointless, hopeless suffering. And she understood. She understood what it was he wanted to do. It was good. It was genius. He could change these poor people, enable them to live forever. And they would rule over them, husband and wife. For the rest of time, repeated, over and over.

She first met him in the basement of the shop she worked in, when she was seconds away from death by plastic person. He grabbed her hand and told her, "Run." He (a nine-hundred year old alien) saved her life that night, and she (a nineteen year old human) saved his. There was an instant connection between the two of them, stronger than she could have imagined. He asked her to come with him, to travel and see the universe. And out of some stupid idea of duty, she said no. She regretted it from the moment he left. She knew she would never feel that, that rush, ever again. When he came back, it was like a miracle. She didn't think twice. Off on adventures with this mysterious man in his time machine. And they traveled for ages. She stayed by him through everything, even when he died. Even when he changed his face. She loved him completely and both believed they would be together forever.

She had no recognition of her own mortality.

Then, it worked. Harold Saxon became prime minister and ruled the world. She ruled by his side. But things were not as they should have been. He brought the toclaphain back from the end of the universe, but instead of uniting them with the humans, he set them to kill. And it was fine. For a while. Then he changed. It was like he went mad with power. He forced her to stand on the deck of the Valiant while Japan burned. She listened to millions scream as they died. It was wrong. It was not what she imagined. He ruled. She was his trophy wife. Nothing more. And then it was over. Because of the Doctor. He was going to keep Harry prisoner. Her proud husband would become prisoner to this thin piece of nothing. She couldn't accept it. Even after all he had done to her, to the planet, she still loved him. So she shot him. And he died. But a part of him lived. And she knew he could come back. But she couldn't let him. She couldn't let all that happen again.

Then, they were separated. She was pulled through the void and away from him. He told her they could never see each other again. She told him she loved him, and he said her name. Then he was gone and her heart went with him. Three years passed since that time on the beach, and she spent all that time trying to find her way back to him. Then finally, she found it. The smallest gap in the universe, just big enough for her to get through. But if she did, both universes could be destroyed. Then the stars started going out. She took it as a sign and went through the gap. She traveled for ages, through several times and places, before finally finding him again. Her doctor. And just as she found him, he died, in front of her eyes. But he didn't. He didn't change. He stayed the same, to save the world, to stay with her. And then it all went wrong. He split, cloned, became two. There was the Time Lord Doctor. He was brilliant, clever, funny, handsome, strong. He was everything. Then there was the human Doctor. He was also clever and funny and all the things the other Doctor was. Except, he was part Donna too. He only had one heart. And he told her he loved her. But he wasn't _hers_. He wasn't the Doctor who had held her hand and told her to run. But she went with him. Because he needed her. She couldn't go back to her old life. She couldn't be with her Doctor, so she would be with this one.

He was not the man he used to be. And she didn't know if she could bring herself to accept him.

**Yours,**

**Jen**

**x**


End file.
